wonster_wordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonster Words
Award-winning ABC, phonics and Spelling app! Is your child learning the alphabet, Spelling or phonics? Does your kid or toddler like silly videos and fun educational games? If so, download Wonster Words today! "My grand daughter is learning her ABC, letter and sounds! This is totally awesome, as she is only 2 years old!" "I am a retired Speech-language Pathologist and I provide training for preschools. I love the app for vocabulary building, early reading and spelling." "Purchased app for my 7 year old daughter...she is already learning words and is eager to play the rest of the app." In Wonster Words, kids and Toddlers play with silly letters and hilarious Monsters Kids first put together words through interactive spelling puzzles, ABC hide-and-seek, and other engaging meted based-mini-games. Once the words are completed, children will enjoy cute, defining animations head-lined by the lovable Wonsters. These animation further reinforce the meaning of the words that he/she had just learnt. Before you know it, your child will be spelling and sounding out words like a pro! Help your kid and toddler learn ABCs, spelling and vocabulary! This educational game helps both school age and preschool children learn show to spell and sound out words through learning the alphabet, phonics, consonant blends, word families, dipthongs, digraphs, and more. Wonster Words comes with 15+ FREE words, along with a FREE, daily "Word of the Day"! More words are available through parent-gated in-app-purchase. Play Wonster Words today! "I love that my son is learning to spell!! He has been using the app since he was 1.5, he is now 1.5 he is now 2.5 and everyone thinks he is in Elementary school because of his use & understanding of vocabulary!!" "My daughter absolutely loves this app. It teaches her how to spell, sound out Words, and understanding their meaning." "Terrific! Great phonics app for young children. Fun-graphics too." Awards * Editor's Choice, Children's Technology Review * Dr. Toy's Best Picks * iKids Award Finalist * Mom's Choice Award Gold * Parent's Choice Recommended Features Help kids sound-out new words using phonics, word families, digraphs, and more Teach ABC? the alphabet, and letter Silly animationfs that reinforce the definition of words in a fun and engaging way Fun-mini games for many repeat plays Like the award-winning Puzzingo Puzzles, Wonster Words encourages kids to engage and explore, with no scoring, quizzing, limits, or stress Purchase & Subscription Details Wonster Words is a subscription Product that comes with a 7-day free trial. After the free trial, the subscription auto-renews monthly for $7.99/month You can cancel online anytime - there is no cancellation fee. Payment will be charged to iTunes Account at confirmation of purchase. You can use the subscription on any device registered with your Apple account. Subscription automatically renews unless auto-renew is turned off at least 24-houra before the end of the current period. Subscriptions may be managed by the user and automatic renewal may be turned off by going to the user's Account Settings after purchase Cancellation will not go into effect until the end of the monthly billing cycle Any unused portion of a free trial portion of a free trial period will be forfeited if the user purchases another concurrent subscription. Terms of Use: http://www.77sparx.com/tos/ Privacy Policy: https://www.77sparx.com/privacy Contact Us If you run into issues with the app on your device, please email us at support@77sparx.com.